New Year's Eve
by loveless9
Summary: It's new years and Rainbow Dash seems to be caught up in her heroes while Applejack is desperate to tell her something. Rated K


Applejack trotted lightly to the center of Ponyvile. Her blond mane that was no longer tied up bounced on her shoulders. She had been walking from Apple ranch for the New Year's Eve party Pinkie Pie set up. She planned on not going in the first place on the count of her being really tired from not sleeping the night before. But Big Macintosh had convinced her to come and help with the apple stand. She let him go before her as she trailed behind.

"I wonder what Rainbow Dash will be doing," She said to herself. That was the main reason she stayed up last night. Applejack had recently been feeling a lot differently for the blue pony she had come to know over the years. She wasn't sure what she like about Rainbow Dash. Was it her adventurous attitude? Or the was she strut around the town?

She continued to think to herself as she saw Fluttershy gently flying above the path with Angel bouncing under her.

"Fluttershy," She called trotting to catch up with her friend.

"Oh," Fluttershy squeaked, "Hi Applejack."

"Hey darlin' mind if I walk with ya," Applejack asked.

"No problem at all," the yellow pony said as she stopped flying to walk beside her friend.  
Applejack and Fluttershy never really talked to each other as much as Fluttershy would like. She envied the brave pony. The way she was able to take on the world with one hoof it was very impressive.

Fluttershy also had to admit she had a slight crush in her brother.

The two ponies continued to walk the finally reached the center of town. They stood there in ah. Pinkie really had out done herself this time. Balloons, cake, food, drinks, and ponies.. It seems as if ponies everywhere came to see the party. Ponyville was known for their awesome fireworks.

"Well I'm going to go..." Fluttershy mumbled walking over to where Big Macintosh was setting up.

"Oh well bye sugar cube," Applejack called.

She walked over to a large area with food.

"Hey Applejack," called a high pitched voice, "Glad you could make it."

"Oh no problem darlin'" Said AJ's not so enthusiastic voice.

"It took me forever to plan this out what with the food, and balloons, and streamers, and ban-"

Pinkie Pie continued to talk while Applejack wasn't really listening. She was mainly focused on finding a certain somepony.

"That nice sugar cube. Hey! Have ya seen Rainbow Dash anywhere," The farmer pony asked.

"Oh yeah she was over waiting in line to see the Wonder Bolts," Pinkie said. She continued to talk about her plans for the night while Applejack walked away knowing that if she kept listening she would be there for the rest of the night.

Applejack knew Rainbow Dash loved the Wonderbolts and now that they were in town it would be hard for her to even talk to her. Applejack also knew she had more important things to deal with. Like the fact that her brother was being talked up a storm by Fluttershy and taking care of the apple stand alone. She trotted over to him as he was selling some foreign pony a caramel apple.

"Oh hello again Applejack," Fluttershy said quietly.

"Hey dear," The orange pony said to her, "How are hangin' Mac,"

"Fine," The large red pony said with his normal southern drawl, "With Fluttershy keepin me company It's not so bad."

He looked at the shy pegasus who was blushing a dark shade of red. Applejack couldn't help but smile. She shook it away and began to ask.

"So are you alright tendin' the apples?"

"Eeyup," He replied still looking at the yellow pony.

"Alright I gotta' go and fine someone," She said trotting away looking for the Wonderbolts hoping she was also find Rainbow Dash.

She ended up finding them along with a very large line. She kept looking having to cut in front of people trying to find the blue pony she was after.

"Excuse me, sorry, hey, sorry, excuse me," She said finally seeing Rainbow Dash who was about third in line.

"Hey sugar cube," She said looking at the pegasus. Rainbow Dash had been waiting in this line for hours and she finally able to see her heroes again. She heard the familiar southern drawl of her friend.

"Oh hey Applejack," The way she said Applejack's name sent shivers up her spine.

"Hey darlin'" She said, "Listen it would be nice if we could you know talk maybe... alone."

She said the last word kind of quietly hoping no one else could hear. The line moved up one pony now Rainbow Dash was only second in line and if she gotten to the Wonderbolts there was no getting her back.

"Look Applejack the Wonderbolts I've been waiting here for hours and I would love to talk but I'm almost there talk to you later," She said jumping up and down so excited to see them again. They would see her and remember how she saved their lives at the Young Flyer's Competition and then they would want to hang out with her and have her ride with them during the fire works it would be perfect.

"Are you sure sugar cube I mean this is kind of important, I mean," by the time the orange earth pony began to talk again the line had moved up some more now they were first in line.

"Go Applejack I'm busy," Rainbow yelled at her. Applejack jumped and walked away. Her heart sank and she felt lost. She continued to walk her head looking at her hooves. She bangs covered her face since they weren't held up. She passed by a few ponies who didn't seem to notice her. They were lost in their own loves and happiness.

She gently bumped into the flank of another pony.

"Sorry darlin'," she said lightly looking up at who she bumped into.

"It's ok," A purple pony turned around. Twilight Sparkle looked at her friend that seemed to be bother with something.

"Are you ok Applejack?"

"Never better sugar cube," the yellow pony said, as she started to walk away. She hated lying to her friends but she didn't want to bother Twilight with her problems. She walked away from the commotion of the party and headed back to the ranch. Big Macintosh seemed to be taking care of the apple stand and she really just wanted to go to bed.

Rainbow Dash stood right in front of the Wonder Bolts she was just waiting for another stallion to finish with them. She was so excited to be able to fly with the Wonder Bolts again if things went perfect. The stallion began to wrap up what he was saying to them. The blue pegasus straightened up her hair and stood tall and confident while all the fan girl inside of her wanted to do was faint.

The stallion walked away and two larger stallions stood at the front of the entrance.

"Sorry no more visitors," They both said.

Most of the ponies sighed and moaned in depression. But Rainbow Dash was a little more violent.  
"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN! WHAT! NO THIS CANT BE TRUE!"

"Sorry miss but we are getting ready for the fireworks and we need this space," One of the large black stallions said. Rainbow Dash saw the Wonderbolts walk out of the fenced area.

"Spitfire, Soarn' Spitfire it's me Rainbow Dash Young Flyer Competition winner," Rainbow yelled flying above the guards but they blocked her.

Spitfire stopped and looked at the screaming fan. Her face lit up as she nudged the other members of the Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash's face it up with excitement.

"Hey Rainbow Dash see yah later," Spitfire said waved and left along with the other pegasai.  
The blue pony gapped her mouth at the let down she had just witnessed. The 2 guards pushed her back down again with their incredible strength. She started to walk away wonder what she should do till the fire works went on. She bumped into Twilight Sparkle.

"Hey RD," The purple unicorn said smiling, "Whats up?"

"Only getting let down by the Wonder Bolts but whatever," She said grunting.

"Oh sorry to hear that," she said when a thought came to her head, "Hey do you know what happened to Applejack she seemed kind of bummed."

"I don't know I saw her earlier...," she gasped remembering that she wanted to talk, "HAVE YOU SEEN HER!"

"Uh yeah I saw her walking back to the ranch but wh-" Before Twilight Sparkle could finish her sentence Rainbow Dash was off flying her signature speed.

Applejack would of been home by now if she wasn't going the speed of a turtle with only 2 legs. She just felt sad and lost. Weak in a way her heart was broken by the mare she had fallen in love with.

She trotted lightly not even notice the blue pegasus speeding above her. Rainbow Dash stopped at the ranch noticing no one was home. That meant that she wasn't home yet. This would hopefully be a nice surprise for Applejack when she got back.

AJ walked on the ranch and closed the gate behind her and dragged herself with her last energy to her house. Sitting on the porch was a smiling blue pony. Hoping Applejack would forgive her.

"Rainbow Dash," Was all Applejack could say. She was having a hard time controlling the emotions running through her hear. She was happy, sad, angry, excited. Her brain was mush.

"Listen AJ I...," She didn't know what to say. Rainbow Dash wasn't really good with words she was a pony of action. Applejack held her stare waiting for her friend to say something.

"I...I know I'm not good with words but," she paused thinking before she spoke, "What I did back there with the Wonderbolts was not awesome at all. I acted like a total jerk. I just wanted you to know that you were always my favorite pony."

She stopped and looked at the orange earth pony who was smiling sympathetically at her. Yet she could tell there was still a hint of sadness in her friend's eyes and her smile slowly faded.

"I don't know you really hurt me Dash," she said watching the pegasus's eyes lower.

"But if there is any pony that deserves another chance it's you sugercube," she said smiling. Rainbow Dash's eyes lip up with joy. She went over and hugged the farmer pony.

"So," the rainbow haired pony began, "What did you want to talk about?"

Applejack blushed with the thoughts. She didn't think she was ready to talk about it. But it may of been a now of never type of thing.

"Lets take a walk."

The 2 fillies walked through the field of apple trees. The occasional apple blossom littered the ground. The smell of apples and grass filled their nostrils. The moon was high in the late hours of the night. There was a slight cool breeze and the night seemed perfect.

"Well," Rainbow Dash began.

Applejack sighed knowing she couldn't hide it anymore.

"Have you ever fallen for another pony? Have you ever been hooves over head for someone? Don't answer that. I'm just sayin' uh...," She was lost in thought not sure what to say.

Rainbow Dash thought she knew where this was going so she asked, "Have you?"

Applejack blushed and smiled slightly.

'Yeah I have. She is an amazing pony one that I fin-" Applejack was interrupted by Rainbow Dash.  
"She oh ok," Apparently she didn't know where this was going.

"Yes she is an amazing pegasus who is very beautiful. She is a hard worker and loads of fun. Sometimes she does annoy me but in the end I really like her."

The orange pony looked at Rainbow Dash that seemed to be lost in thought. After a while of silence Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"I'm glad you feel that way, cause yah know what Applejack?"

Applejack looked at Rainbow Dash.

"I like you too."

Applejack blushed a heavy shade of red and Rainbow Dash smiled. They both stopped walking and looked in each others eyes. Applejack's glowed an emerald green while Rainbow Dash's was a glistening red.

There were loud boom that made both ponies jump. They looked around and saw bursts of color in the sky. It was mid night and the start of a new year.

"Happy New Year AJ."

"Right back at yah Dash," Applejack said and looked at the blue pony. She gently kissed her.

Rainbow Dash was cause off guard but realized what was going on and was enjoying ever minute of it. She closed her eyes and wrapped her hooves around Applejack's waist. They kissed for what seemed like blissful hours. When they departed they both looked at each other.

"Love you sugarcube."

"Love you too."

The 2 fillies watch the rest of the fire works as the night seemed to draw to a close and the start of a new year would bring a new love that no one expected.


End file.
